frozen ground
by dearest vienna
Summary: "Maaf, apakah kau membeku, menungguku?" [Kise, Kuroko]


Ada sesuatu—dari cara Tetsuya tak bergeming melihat cara Ryota menolak ajakan rekan sekerjanya yang tinggi dan berbalut seragam profesional membujur mengikuti lekuk badan mereka, dan hak tinggi dan koper beroda ukuran standar di sepanjang lantai terminal Narita yang mengkilap, walaupun dirundung badai saat malam. Ia, dalam kemejanya yang sedikit berlipat atas penerbangan melewati kontinen dan berjam-jam duduk dalam kursi yang sama, mungkin wanginya telah membaur dengan parfum mereka. Tetsuya tak mengubah ekspresinya dari netral sekejap ketika Ryota menemukan sosoknya di antara orang-orang yang tinggal sedikit menunggu ke jam-jam kedatangan pagi yang dingin. Rambut biru dan mantel monokromatis membuat pipi Ryota yang sudah memerah akan cuaca dingin semakin merekah dan garis matanya menyipit, hangat. Sesuatu yang dekat dengan rasa sayang membuat seluruhnya begitu mudah dibaca oleh Tetsuya, ketika ia berdiri saja di sana, mencuri bisikan "Aku pulang" dan sapuan bibirnya yang sedikit nakal di pipi Tetsuya yang membeku menunggu penerbangannya yang sempat delay selama tiga puluh menit. Anak nakal, memang. "Maaf, apakah kau membeku menungguku?"

"Sangat." Jawab Tetsuya pendek, menoleh padanya tajam namun tidak menarik tangannya ketika Ryota melepas sarung tangannya sendiri, dan menautkan telapak tangan mereka; miliknya hangat di bawah sarung tangan kulit, dan Tetsuya, yang tidak suka memakai sarung tangan sendiri. Mereka kemudian menyelinap ke ruang-ruang tinggi yang menaiki eskalator datar untuk pergi ke luar, mobil Tetsuya terparkir di suatu tempat tidak jauh dari sana. Ryouta menyadari sesuatu, tas kertas yang tadi dilirik Tetsuya namun ia terlalu kasmaran (masih kasmaran, selalu kasmaran) untuk menyadari pertanyaannya, dan kemudian segera menjelaskan, "ini, cokelat dari Amerika. Kupikir kau akan menyukainya. Mereka dicampur dengan vanili."

Ryouta tetap tercengir ketika Tetsuya menatap lekat, sekilas, kantong kertas itu; mengira-ngira isinya dan memutuskan untuk membukanya saja nanti di rumah. Ryouta menutupnya lagi dan menggenggamnya sendiri, di antara jarinya yang menarik dekat koper kecil berisi kebutuhannya sehari-hari waktu ia di luar sana, dan mungkin sedikit kesepian hanya melihat Tetsuya lewat layar maya. Ia kemudian bertanya hal-hal detil, tentang apa yang mungkin dilewatkannya. "Di sana cuacanya sempat buruk sekali, dan suhunya menyentuh minus dua puluh. Kulihat di TV - Jepang juga cukup buruk?"

"Minggu lalu aku memanggil servis untuk membetulkan penghangat di ruang tamu—kadang suka berhenti bekerja saat tengah malam."

"Oh-"

"Sudah benar sekarang."

"Kau masih kedinginan saat malam? Apa kita masih punya cukup selimut?"

Tetsuya berjengit, akan tamparan butir-butir salju ketika mereka menapak kaki keluar lewat pintu kaca tebal dari ruangan yang dijaga dengan penghangat. Di jam-jam dini hari seperti ini, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berada di luar rumah, di luar sarang dari selimut yang sudah dibuatnya dan minuman panas dalam jangkauan beberapa langkah kaki. Bukan. Tetsuya mendelusuk lebih dalam ke balik syalnya dan menuntun Ryota ke tempatnya memarkir mobil, tak jauh dari situ. Untuk sesaat, di luar, suara deru angin menutup telinganya dari suara apapun yang mungkin Ryouta keluarkan, namun ketika Tetsuya membuka kunci dan masuk ke dalam, menyalakan mesin dan memutar kenop penghangat langsung ke skala atas, telinganya kembali bisa mendengar. Ia bisa melihat Ryouta membersihkan butir-butir kasar salju dari pundak mantelnya, dan membetulkan letak kopernya di jok belakang, sebelum memasang sabuk pengaman. Sesudah ia selesai demikian, baru, Tetsuya menyalakan wiper dan menginjak gas mobilnya menderu, berdengung samar, dan mengendarai mereka pulang.

-x-

Ryouta melirik ke halaman belakang rumah mereka, yang ditutupi paling tidak seinci salju di lantainya, padang yang tadinya rumput dan gundukan untuk tempat bunga-bunga mataharinya tertutup selimut putih yang sedikit abu-abu karena di luar masih sangat gelap. Gulungan awan kelabu yang masih akan terus ada di sana sampai paling tidak—Maret, tidak membiarkan banyak sinar matahari lewat belakangan ini, namun, dari cara Ryouta memperhatikan gundukannya lekat, ia sudah merencanakan apa yang ingin dilakukannya ketika musim panas.

Bukannya Tetsuya membenci musim panas, toh. Ia tidak keberatan berada di beberapa lapisan bedcover dan kaus kaki untuk menjaga dirinya hangat, tidak juga akan badan yang senantiasa pulang dan menjadi penghangat tak terbatas berbaring di sisinya, ketika nyanyian angin di luar mulai terdengar menakutkan dengan badai salju menampar-nampar kisi-kisi jendela hingga bergetar. Ia hanya menyukai sesuatu tentang langit yang kelabu dan awan yang pekat, rekah-rekah es di kulitnya yang menggigil dan di jendela. Dan minuman panas. Makanan rebusan. Kotatsu yang dipersiapkan dan panci yang beruap-uap memberikannya ketenangan.

Ryouta berceloteh sembari ia kini, dalam baju kasual berlengan panjang dan celana tebal hitam menyelinap kakinya yang panjang di bawah kotatsu sambil memuji tetap akan Nabe yang dihidangkan Tetsuya dalam sedikit buru-buru karena ia sedikit lapar, di jam satu pagi setelah penerbangannya berakhir sudah, dan ia sedikit rindu dengan racikan Tetsuya. Satu persatu makanan hangat itu dilahap, kuah diseruput hingga tak bersisa dan tidak ada dengung televisi di belakang mereka karena acara-acara menarik kebanyakan telah tuntas. Inilah hal lain yang Tetsuya sukai mengenai musim dingin, bagaimana kaki mereka dengan erat hanya direnggangkan di bawah meja bersama dan bersentuhan, kain ke kain, namun presensi orang lain untuk membagi santapan hotpotnya membuat semuanya serasa lebih lain.

(Sepertinya Tetsuya juga merindukan Ryouta lebih banyak, kali ini.)

Menjelang jam dua, lampu-lampu di ruang keluarga mereka tak kunjung redup walaupun gelap pekat, di luar, dan Tetsuya tidak merasa mengantuk. Walaupun Ryouta dengan kantong mata yang kini kelihatan, setelah ia mencuci mukanya dan bekas concealernya di sana, membuka kotak cokelat untuk mereka coba berdua dan sedikit mengantuk memperhatikan Tetsuya mengambil gigitannya, ia tetap tersenyum saja, seolah Tetsuya adalah dunia dan kantuk tak akan menjemputnya.

Tetsuya adalah orang yang selalu ingin, terus dan terus. Maka ia menggigit cokelat yang terlalu manis itu dan menyunggingkan senyum supel, berkata, "Enak," untuk membuat pipi Ryouta merona walaupun ia telah bangun selama dua belas jam. Tetsuya mengulum cokelat itu pelan, sebelum habis, dan kemudian bangkit ketika Ryouta sudah hampir mendengkur di atas kotatsu mereka. Menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya, "Ryouta. Ryouta." Agar ia bangun, dan berhasil menggosok gigi sebelum tersandung masuk ke dalam kasur.

Karena Tetsuya ingin, ia mengawasi Ryouta sembari ia dengan terkantuk-kantuk, membasuh dirinya lagi malam itu dan sambil menguap kemudian terhuyung-huyung ke dalam seprai yang wangi bunga dan tumpukan selimut-selimut di atasnya. Lampu kamar yang telah dipadamkan kecuali lampu baca tepat di sebelah sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia mendengar suara selop Tetsuya bergesekan sembari angin mulai menderu kembali, di luar, kembali mengecek pintu dan mematikan pelita-pelita kecuali yang di luar dan memeriksa keran.

Ryouta pura-pura telah mendengkur lelap ketika bayangan Tetsuya melewatinya untuk mematikan lampu di sebelahnya. Ketika kamar mereka kini gelap gulita, ia mendengar tempat tidur mereka bergerak sedikit akan berat baru di sisi sampingnya, gemerisik kaki Tetsuya yang putih untuk melepaskan selop dan menggesek-gesekkan telapaknya sebentar yang sedikit lembab oleh kaus kaki. (ia tidak pernah mengenakan sarung tangan maupun kaus kaki untuk tidur, dan Ryouta tidak pernah bertanya mengapa)

Ketika ia mendengar klik lagi dan di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, ia mengetahui bahwa pendar samar itu adalah lampu baca _Tetsuya_ dan mengerang lagi, egois, sambil berbalik untuk mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar Tetsuya yang tengah berbaring namun dengan buku di tangannya. "Haruskah kau membaca lagi?" pinta Ryouta. "Sudah terlalu larut malam."

"Sudah pagi." Tetsuya menjawab, melirik jam di meja samping tempat tidur tempat ia meletakkan secangkir tehnya tadi siang yang telah dingin, dan beberapa botol balsem penghangat. Ia membalik halamannya.

Ryouta mengeluh kembali. Tapi kemudian ia bertahan dengan membenamkan hidungnya ke lekuk bahu Tetsuya, dan mencoba menutup matanya di sana. Badan Tetsuya yang ramping, hampir ringkih, kecuali kau mengenal wataknya, begitu dingin. Ryouta merasa ngilu membayangkan malam-malam dimana Tetsuya harus tidur sendirian, di tempat tidur sebesar ini. Kemudian ia menyuarakannya kembali, hal yang harus dinyatakannya agar ia tahu jarak di antara mereka. Ini, dimana tidak ada kepura-puraan. Yang ada hanya Tetsuya, dan dirinya.

Ryouta berkata, "Aku pulang." nyaris hilang, di kulit tengkuk Tetsuya yang manis.

Tetsuya mengiyakannya, "Selamat datang," sambil membaca lagi, dan mengeratkan tangannya pada rangkulan Ryouta.

Ia mendengarkan pelan-pelan dengkuran Ryouta di punggungnya, tangannya yang tak renggang tetap memeluknya hingga ke jam-jam pagi.

Tetsuya menutup bukunya ketika matahari mulai terbit, dan berbalik untuk mendekatkan dirinya, dan tidur tanpa merasa dirinya kesepian.


End file.
